The invention relates to an espresso machine having a brewing head located on its underside, into which a strainer holder having a handle can be inserted from below with a strainer. The strainer holder can be locked to or released from the brewing head by means of a pivoting movement of the strainer holder around the axis of the brewing head. Locking and release are conventionally effected by way of a bayonet catch. For this purpose at least two lugs are provided at the upper edge of the strainer holder and are inserted into corresponding counterslots on the inside lower edge of the brewing head by means of a vertically upward movement when the strainer holder is coupled to the brewing head. The strainer holder is thereafter locked with the brewing head by means of a rotation of the strainer holder. A sealed connection between the brewing head, the strainer, the strainer holder is thereby produced on a screw-shaped, slanted plane.
The procedure of inserting the lugs into the slots cannot be seen; therefore, practice is required to be able to bring the strainer holder into the correct position without tipping and an extensive loss of time.